Tai vs Jeremy
by Kukuru
Summary: *Taito* Surprise, surprise! Okay, I'll tell you a little bit: Matt is Jeremys boyfriend, and Tai doesn't like it.


Tai vs. Jeremy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.... *sigh* I dreamt this last night and I thought that it was worth to write it down. Maybe you'll like it. This story contains slash, means m/m relationship. If you don't like this sort of thing than you better head back now. And don't flame me later, `cause you didn't read the warning. For all of you who know what they're getting into: enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here they come", Samantha said to her best friend.  
  
The brunet boy turned around and saw the persons Sam meant. A blond boy with blue eyes and another boy with black hair.  
  
"Why don't you talk to him?", Sam asked. "Are you crazy?! Jeremy would rip my head off", Tai said. "Chicken..", Sam whispered. "I heard that", Tai glared at her. "You know, you are a lot stronger than Jeremy. You could easily beat him senseless", Sam grinned at him. "Maybe, but he has at least three friends that are as strong as he is. And I don't want to get beaten up", Tai sighed. "But I thought that you liked him", Sam said. "Jeremy?!" "No, Matt!", Sam groaned. "Yeah, but..." "No buts! Jeremy can't be around him every waking minute. You can talk to Matt at Josh's party. I know that Jeremy is coming and I don't think that he would let Matt behind", Sam suggested. "Sounds good, but I'll only do it when Jeremy isn't around", Tai answered. "Okay."  
  
Tai watched the object of his affection walked away. He spend the rest of the school day daydreaming about Matt and what it would feel like to hold him in his arms. If you didn't guess it by now, you should know that Tai is gay and he doesn't keep it secret. His coming out was right after new school year started. The whole school knew that their start football player is bi and that Matt is his boyfriend. There are some students who don't approve Matt, Jeremy and Tai [and some others] being gay, but they didn't dare to do anything against it. Not that they could have done something, but they are to scared of Jeremy and his friends.  
  
"What are you going to wear?", Sam asked. "I don't know..." "You should look good for him...", Sam smiled. "Sam", Tai warned her. "Okay, okay. Maybe you should wear this sexy blue shirt and the tight jeans", Sam suggested. "You think he might like it?", Tai asked. "Yeah, you never saw him starring at you at school when you wore this?", Sam asked. "No" "And I thought that you can't keep your eyes off of him", Sam grinned from ear to ear.  
  
Tai blushed a nice shade of red. Sam had to laugh a little, which embarrassed Tai even more.  
  
"Sorry, Tai. I think we should get you dressed." "I'm right back."  
  
Tai went into his room to change into his chosen outfit. Sam used the time to go into the bathroom. She put make up on her face. When she walked back Tai sat on the couch and waited.  
  
"You look good", he said when Sam walked out of his bathroom. "You think so?", she asked. "No, I just said it, `cause otherwise you would get mad", Tai smiled. "Oh wait until we're at the party...", now it was Sam's turn to grin.  
  
They took Tai's car and within half an hour they arrived at Josh's house.  
  
"Hope the party already started", Sam said when Tai parked the car. "Yeah, I think it's awful when everyone is only standing around with nothing to do", Tai responded. "Yep", Sam got out of the car.  
  
Tai followed her to the front door. They could hear the music already playing through he closed door. When Tai knocked at the door he got no respond.  
  
"We should go in", Sam said and grabbed the handle.  
  
She opened the door and she and Tai walked in. There where people everywhere and it was hard to find a way trough the crowd. Finally Sam and Tai managed it and they found the kitchen. Josh was standing at the counter.  
  
"Hey, Josh! It's great!", Tai shouted over the music. "Thanks!", Josh shouted back and turned around to see who was talking to him. "Hey, Tai, Sam! I haven't seen you when I checked the guests", Josh said. "We just arrived", Sam explained. "I see! You want something to drink?" "Yes!", Tai and Sam shouted at the same time.  
  
Josh laughed a little and handed both of them a beer.  
  
"Or do you want something else, Sam? Milk?", Josh grinned at her. "No, Thanks! Beer is fine with me", Sam shouted back.  
  
She tried to glare at him, but Josh was just too cute with his green eyes and that smile on his face.  
  
"Sam, you're drooling", Tai whispered in her ear. "What?!" "I said: You're drooling." "I heard that. What do you mean?", Sam asked when she and Tai walked back into the living room. "Someone likes Josh", Tai chirped. "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "No." "Yes." "Got you!", Tai shouted. "Okay, maybe a little", Sam admitted. "See, why don't you go and talk to him?" "You think he likes me?" "Why shouldn't he like you? You are great", Tai said. "Okay... You're not mad at me when I go to find him?" "No, I think I have my own plans for the evening", Tai said when he noticed Matt and Jeremy. "I see... have fun. Oh and you don't have to wait for me, I can call mom, she is going to pick e up." "Okay, see ya."  
  
Sam disappeared into the crowed. Tai turned around and scanned the room for Matt. When he spotted him Tai saw that he was alone. That was a good sign. He looked around to make sure that Jeremy was nowhere to be seen.  
  
'Maybe he is in one of the bedrooms. Don't want to know whit whom', Tai thought  
  
He knew that Jeremy wasn't a boy who could spend his time with only one person. Often enough he cheated on Matt, but either the blond didn't mind or he was afraid of Jeremy. Tai was sure that Matt is afraid of Jeremy. Well, Jeremy is at least 1.89 cm and well build. Matt is like a scarecrow with his 1.75cm. And it was well known that Jeremy could be very violent when he is in a bad mood and Tai was sure that Matt is the one Jeremy hurts when he is upset. Often enough the blond came to school with bruises. Tai lost his last thought when he bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't meant to", he quickly apologized.  
  
When he looked down [ AN: I think Tai should be around 1.90cm. I love tall guys..] to see who it was his hear nearly stopped.  
  
"Hey, Matt. Didn't see you", Tai smiled. "Don't worry. Sometime the big guys step over me", Matt grinned back and Tai was sure that he could hear an undertone when Matt said 'big. 'Now or never', Tai thought. "You want to go somewhere where we can talk?", Tai asked. 'Was this too aggressive?' "I'd love to spend some time with you, but I think that Jeremy will come back every minute", Matts smile vanished. "I see, maybe we could...", Tai was interrupted. "Matt!", he could hear Jeremy shouting and he saw Matt wince. "Yeah?!" "Come over here", Jeremy told Matt from across the room. "Have to go now. Maybe we can talk another time, Tai", Matt said. "Yeah, see ya", Tai looked after him.  
  
Now the brunet had to think of something else. Jeremy was there and he wouldn't let Matt go.  
  
For nearly three hours Tai had an eye on Matt and Jeremy. He feared that Jeremy might hurt Matt when he drank too much. When he looked at his watch he noticed that it was already twelve o'clock. Not that anyone was waiting for him, Tai moved out last year. Tai looked up again only to see that Jeremy and Matt were gone.  
  
'Shit', he cursed. "Hey, Tai", it was Sam. "Hey, you saw Matt?", he asked her. "He and Jeremy just went home", the girl said. "Okay, I think that I should go too. See ya around. You have to tell me everything", Tai said. "Oh, I will. Bye, Tai", she said and waved after him.  
  
'Okay, where are they?', Tai thought.  
  
When he heard two voices coming from his right he knew where he had to go. He walked around a corned and saw Matt and Jeremy. The taller boy had Matt pressed against the wall and was kissing and groping him. And it was clear that Matt didn't want to. At this moment Tai saw red. He stormed over to them and grabbed Jeremy at his collar.  
  
"He said that he didn't want to", Tai hissed at the other boy. "I don't care what he wants", Jeremy said back.  
  
When the other tried to hit Tai, Tai avoided the punch and hit Jeremy in the stomach. He stumbled back and fell on the ground. In a flash Matt was by his side what Tai didn't understand. Only moments ago Matt told Jeremy to let him go and now he was kneeling by his side and asking him if he was alright.  
  
"Fuck off", Jeremy said and pushed Matt away.  
  
Then he got up and stumbled down the street. Matt tried to go after him, but again Jeremy told him to stay away. Tai and Matt watched Jeremy walking out of sight.  
  
"You okay?", Tai finally asked. "Why did you have to do that?!", Matt cried. "I.. I only wanted to help you, you looked like you didn't want what he did", Tai explained. "I don't need you help, Tai. If I wanted help, I would have asked for it", Matt said and turned to go after him. "Wait, you don't want to follow him, do you?", Tai asked, while he grabbed Matts wrist. "What am I supposed to so? I don't want to get yelled at or worse only because I didn't spend the night with him", Matt said and tried to break Tais hold. "But I won't let you go. Don't you see that he only uses you, Matt?" "I'm not blind, you know?", Matt answered. "It's pretty obviously that he is cheating on you, isn't it?", Tai asked and Matt only nodded. "Why are you staying with him?" "I don't know... sometimes it really scares me when he is like that", Matt whispered. "Why am I telling you this? Forget what I just said and let me go", the blond tried to move away from Tai. "No, you are coming with me and we are going to talk", Tai said. "But only if you want to", he quickly added when he saw the frightened look in Matts eyes. "...okay, but only if you promise me to let e go whenever I want to", Matt eyed Tai. "Promise."  
  
Tai took Matt to his place and they talked. He got to know many things about Matt. And Matt got to know many things about him. They talked as if they were friends since years for one hours. Later that night Matt felt a lot better and with a little help from Tai he finally decided to break up with Jeremy, `cause he never really loved him. Jeremy forced him into this relationship. After that they tried to watch a movie. They sat on Tais couch next to each other. When Matt rested his head on Tai shoulder, Tai put his arm around him. This was the moment Tai had waited for. He was nearly as close to Matt as possible. Nearly. But it was a goo beginning. When Matt shifted position so that Tai could hold him better Tai looked down at the top of the blond head.  
  
"Matt?", he asked. "Yeah?", Matt looked up. "You know there is something I want to tell you, but...", Tai started. "Just tell me, Tai. I'm not going to bit, only if you tell me to", Matt smiled.  
  
Without a second thought Tai put his head down and brushed his lips against Matts. The blond gave a small noise of surprise, but then he let Tai kiss him. Tai pressed hi lips against Matts in a tender kiss. He felt an overwhelming sense of happiness, he never felt when he was with Jeremy. Tai slid his arms over Matts back and hugged him as closed as their position would allow. Matt moaned softly into the kiss when he felt Tais arms warp around him ad hold him closed. Gently Tais tongue entered Matts mouth, unfortunately they both felt the need to breath and they were forced to break their first real kiss after some moments.  
  
"I want you to know this, I love you and I care about you", Tai whispered.  
  
Matt didn't answer but he hugged Tai and for the moment that was enough for Tai to know. Tais touch was gentle and comforting and soon they were kissing again. This time Matt was sitting in Tais lap, for better access. Matt put his hand up on the back of Tais head and pulled him back to his waiting lips. Their bodies were so close that no air could get between them. Tais arms wrapped around Matts body. Both could feel each others warmth. Matt parted his lips slightly and he could feel Tai tongue gently caressing his lips again. He opened a little wider and he felt his tongue in his mouth. When their tongues met it sent a surge of passion throughout Matts small body. He was nearly limp in Tais arms. Their hips were beginning to grind into each other. Both groaned in ecstasy. Tai broke their kiss and looked into Matts blue eyes.  
  
"We can't do this here", he whispered. "Uh-hu", Matt nodded.  
  
Without a word Tai picked Matt up and carried him into his bedroom.  
  
.... [AN: I had to take this part out because it was NC, if you want to read you can review or mail me and I'll send it to you.]  
  
Tai let Matt snuggle up against him.  
  
"You like it?", Tai asked. "Hm-mh", Matt nodded against his chest. "I hoped that you would say that", Tai smiled.  
  
Matt smiled sleepily at him.  
  
"You know, you made me feel really good", Matt whispered.  
  
They lay in silence for some minutes.  
  
"I think- I think that I love you too", finally Matt whispered.  
  
This were the best words Tai ever heard in his entire life. He hugged Matt even closer and buried his face in the mop of blond hair.  
  
"Love you, Yama", Tai smiled. "Yama- I like that", Matt murmured right before he fell asleep.  
  
~Owari~  
  
AN: Hope you like it. Tell me what you think. 


End file.
